Descríbeme la sensación del amor
by Hayashibara Midori
Summary: Tal vez el amor no es solo creer estar enamorada... el amor es mas que un simple sentimiento que se crea por la necesidad de ver a otro... el amor es algo que hace que mi corazon explote cuando...no lo se
1. Chapter 1

Descríbeme la sensación del amor

**Ohayou minna-san….**

Este es un fic nuevo como lo podrán ver, ya tenía esta idea rondándome la cabeza. Pero pues no es el primer capitulo, es mas bien una introducción a lo que seguirá, a los sucesos que se verán.

¿De qué se trata? Mmm mejor léanlo, es una especie de novela dramática, romántica y con algo de comedia en el transcurso.

Este es un Sasusaku y como ya saben, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Ahora sean bienvenidos a disfrutar este fic.

**Descríbeme la sensación del amor.**

No todos los días era un buen día, al menos aquel no era bueno.

Trataba de contener mis lágrimas, de no aferrarme a un pasado que lentamente se había desvanecido. Intentaba contenerme y no rogarle, no arrodillarme para que me amara. Pero, era imposible, las gotas de agua salada ya empezaban a mojar mis mejillas, mis manos se formaban en puños cuales agarraban mis prendas. ¿Dónde había fallado? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba igual? Tantas veces que pensaba que la siguiente relación estaría bien pero al final, acababa como siempre. Como una mentira que jamás sucedió.

Quería arrancarme los oídos, olvidar tal vez si fuera necesario aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué no me amaba? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Otra vez nadie tomaría mi mano o me llamaría al llegar de casa. No volvería a escuchar su voz, simplemente no pasaría nada entre los dos. Sencillamente todo quedaría enterrado en un mar de excusas baratas sin sentido.

- Sakura – no, no deseaba escuchar. Necesitaba quedarme sorda en ese momento. Escuchaba esas palabras una y otra y otra vez, pero siempre tenían el mismo efecto en mí. – no me mal interpretes, fuiste una excelente novia… pero creo que no te amo, es mejor que dejemos las cosas hasta este punto. Creo que no te merezco. - se paró, lo sentí. Se había parado mi corazón… otra vez. Entendía, sabía perfectamente lo que él decía, pero era tan aterrador y tan frustrante que no se me daba la gana de creer que era cierto. Mis lágrimas mojaron por completo mi rostro, un suave quejido salió de mi boca mientras sus brazos me abrazaban fuertemente; cuanto deseaba y necesitaba que ese momento se acabara. Ya no aguantaba mas, de verdad estaba cansada de "querer" sin ser correspondida, siempre era igual.

- Es… mejor que te vayas, no… quiero hablar más. – dije entre sollozos. Él me soltó, el olor de su cabello, su loción, su rostro, ya no los iba a volver a tener cerca, porque simplemente todo había terminado.

Su silueta desapareció al instante que me soltó, no era fácil, pero admitamos que lo tenía que superar, como las mil relaciones que había tenido en el pasado. Una tras otra se tenían que acabar y yo, Haruno Sakura, siempre – y no exagero – estaría sola. Hasta ya estaba alistando todo para casarme con mi propia soledad.

Me senté en la sala, miré el teléfono. Quería abrazar a alguien, que me dijera que todo estaba bien… el estar sola me producía un gran nerviosismo y me impedía poder pensar con calma. Me recosté en el gran mueble de mi apartamento, pretendía no sufrir, no llorar, pero era tan imposible.

Simplemente era absurdo olvidarme de él, ¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar? Fácil respuesta – como lo había hecho con los demás: enamorándome de nuevo. – el problema era que me quedaba difícil creer volver a enamorarme, encontrar a alguien mejor. O bueno, ese alguien si existía, solo que… me era negado. Lo único que podía hacer era amarlo en secreto, en silencio. Seguir cada uno de sus pasos callada, tragarme la sensación de amargura cuando hablaba de otra chica frente a mí. Yo ya era adulta y bien sabía las cosas que me hacían bien y las que me hacían mal. Era obvio que estar con él me hacía bien, pero estar enamorada de él era el más grande error que cualquier mujer cometería.

Me dolía el haber terminado una relación sin sentido, pero mas me dolía el hecho que mi cometido no había sido logrado. Desenamorarme completamente de una desilusión. Lo peor de enamorarse es que creamos siempre (o al menos yo) una ilusión, idealizamos a esa persona que nuestra vida se vuelve como una vida llena de mentiras. Pero lo difícil no es terminar con esa persona, el problema es terminar con esa mentira, con esa idealización. Era tonto creer que los efectos del amor eran los que hacían eso. Más bien, yo creía que todos estaban equivocados.

Yo no aprendía. Había escuchado de mil formas aquella ruptura. Pero me parecía irreal, una pesadilla sin un acabar. Me sentía tonta.

Había terminado con un hombre y no lo niego, parecía como si mil caballos de carrera hubiesen pasado por encima de mí. Pero mi alma y mi corazón lloraban en silencio por estar verdaderamente enamorada de otro y de no poder olvidarlo. ¿Cómo olvidarlo si desde que tengo uso de razón lo amo? ¿Cómo se olvida a quien amas con el corazón?

Siempre terminaba igual. Deseando a alguien que físicamente fuese atractivo aunque de neuronas no tuviera mucho. Deseaba que ellos me amaran, deseaba que ellos estuviesen a mi lado, que me consintieran… deseaba vivir en una utopía. El pequeño defecto que me proporcionaba aquel vil ilusión sin sentido era que quizás ellos llegaban a amarme ¿y yo? Yo solo toleraba, apreciaba tan gran magnificencia pero no la disfrutaba, siempre me aferraba a algo que no me dejaba avanzar. Algo que retumbaba en cada pared de mi cuerpo. Escuchaba su voz repitiendo mi nombre, sus manos acariciar mi cabello, esa sonrisa única y tranquila que hacía que mi corazón latiese mas y mas rápido.

Abrí mis ojos, la luz atacó fuertemente a mis retinas, sentí el frío de una noche. Una noche fría y oscura.

En este momento, sé que no soy clara. Que terminé con un supuesto amor y que me siento fatal por eso pero realmente sufro por otro amor imposible. Bueno, no imposible… mas bien, un amor no correspondido.

Todo había comenzado en la primavera de mis 13 años, acababa de entrar a la secundaria. Era hija única de un empresario y una ama de casas. No era apática, más bien era algo reservada. Amaba la medicina. Las personas no eran capaces de comprender eso. Yo leía y leía libros de medicina, me encerraba en mi propio mundo, me encerraba en algo que me apasionaba.

Conocí al poco tiempo a una chica aún más callada que yo, una chica hermosa, inteligente y casi perfecta – según como yo lo veía - ella se llamaba Hyuuga Hinata, su forma de ser era dulce, tierna, pero tenía un pequeño problema. Sus padres habían muerto, vivía con sus dos hermanos, la menor, una chica linda y tierna pero con un carácter fuerte, Hanabi. Y por ultimo, su hermano mayor, un joven empresario, que se hacía cargo de ambas, Neji. Él, era muy educado, tenía en esa época unos 29 años. Su voz era firme, dulce, burlesca, tenía de todo un poquito. Y si, tal vez como muchas personas se imaginaran, me enamoré a primera vista, cuando mi querida amiga me lo presentó.

Si bien, yo sabía que no podía enamorarme de alguien tan grande, es mas, a esa edad no pensaba tanto en tener un novio o quizás en dar mi primer beso. Pero, el corazón no se apiadó de mí y "cupido me flechó"

Al principio yo tomaba ese cariño, como algo normal y pasajero. Pero ese cariño se convirtió en una necesidad, esa necesidad en una obsesión y al final en un amor perpetuo.

Neji, normalmente me trataba bien, ninguna queja por mi parte, él afirmaba verme como su otra hermanita, cosa que aunque no debía ser así, me producía una mayor ilusión. Sentía que lo que él decía era una clase de declaración indirecta.

Yo, iba regularmente a visitar a Hinata o me quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche esperando que él llegase. Un amor tal vez inocente o inconcientemente obsesivo.

Lo peor no era solo eso, yo me creaba historias amorosas en mi mente, pensando que él y yo seriamos una pareja feliz en el futuro. Pero, eso no podía llamarlo amor, no sabía siquiera que era eso.

Uno no sabe que es el amor, solo llega.

Los días, los meses pasaban. Cada vez me hacía buena amiga de Hinata. Y por supuesto, me empezaba a quedar algunas noches en su casa y aprovechaba mi estadía para verlo, para escucharlo, para entreverarme en él.

Él me confesó una vez, que le hubiese gustado ser un poco menor. Mi mente cambió todo y le agregó a la oración, "para poder estar mas cerca de ti"

Me había enamorado, un amor enfermizo pero callado, un amor necesario, dependiente. Dependía de su sonrisa, de sus frases alentadoras, de él, para que mis días fueran completos.

Yo me quedaba callada porque temía ser rechazada o tal vez temía aceptar aquel sentimiento. En todo caso, jamás fui capaz de decirle abiertamente que lo amaba.

Al pasar dos años, me sentía más segura, sin contar que nuestra relación era más placentera, él me abrazaba, despeinaba mis cabellos, era informal, caminaba sin camisa por la sala cuando yo estaba. Cosa que me hacía sentir como una pequeña pervertida.

Era feliz con solo verlo, con solo escucharlo. Nada mas me importaba sino el quedarme cerca suyo. Sentir su presencia era como deleitar un dulce de chocolate.

Un día, el cual estaba segura de decir todo, de decir que lo amaba con todo el corazón. Ese día, Hinata me confesó que su hermano había formalizado una relación con una chica de su misma edad. Me mordí los labios, mi rostro se volvió en una especie de sombra, todo parecía tan falso, no quería aceptar la marañosa realidad. Sentía de todo, quería tal vez tirarme de un acantilado o quedarme en un estado de abnegación completa, bien sabía yo que era una torpe que creía poder tapar el sol con los dedos. Lo único que me quedaba era aceptar y callar.

Tenten, una joven hermosa, gerente de personal de una empresa amiga de la de los Hyuuga. Mi desprecio hacia ella fue total, al mirarla las nauseas entraban en mí, el desden de estar en esa casa era mas notorio de lo que quería parecer. El mundo se hacía estrecho y pequeño cuando la sentía cerca y era aun más agobiante verla junto a él. La odiaba por ser la prometida de él, no por ser quien era, porque su belleza… su belleza rebasaba cualquier límite. Era alta, tenía un cuerpo esbelto, las curvas estaban en su lugar y eran visibles. No tenía mucho de adelante pero no se quedaba tan corta como yo. Era hermosa. Al principio creí lo que la sociedad nos ha tratado de decir: "que las bonitas son tontas", pero, por desgracia, ella era inteligente, carismática, buena persona. Ella era lo que yo quería ser. Sin contar claro, el hecho de estar con la persona que yo quería.

Hinata admiraba a esa chica, cosa que me producía mas nauseas, estaba enojada con ella, estaba enojada con Neji, y sobre todo estaba enojada conmigo misma, porque en la vida había sido yo capaz de sentir tanta ira contra una persona.

Intenté desde ese momento a calmarme y a llevarme bien con ella, pero me quedaba imposible puesto que si ella decía si, yo decía no, si ella hablaba yo la callaba, si decía jugar yo decía estudiar. Pero no porque ella no tuviese razón, simplemente mis instintos me decían que la hiciera sentir mal. Que terrible mujer era yo.

Pasaron unos cuantos años, y ya sucumbida mi ilusión, decidí darme una oportunidad con otro chico.

A mis 17 años tuve a mi primer novio, Sai. Él era guapo, entusiasta, carismático, lindo, era todo un hombre, pero como esperaba, no sentía por él más que una mínima sensación de cariño. Me aferré tanto a él, que creí amarlo. Pero solo era necesidad, necesidad de usarlo para olvidarme de lo demás. Ya no iba con frecuencia a la casa Hyuuga, ya no me importaba ver a Neji porque si lo veía, él de seguro estaría con su novia. Ahora no dependía de la sonrisa de él para sentirme feliz, ahora dependía el no verlo con otra para sentirme tranquila y creer tener a alguien a mi lado porque lo tenía que olvidar o tal vez, hacerlo pagar de la misma forma.

Un día, hablando con Sai, quedamos en no vernos porque los exámenes finales eran tremendos. Yo accedí y me quedé en casa. Hinata me llamó y me pidió con urgencia que fuera a su casa. Tragué todos mis pesares y casi corriendo me dirigí a esta. Al llegar, ella me abrazó fuerte y con un nudo en la garganta me explicó que Tenten se iría del país por cuestiones de su trabajo. Sin querer sonreí, pero intuitivamente pregunté por él.

- ¿Neji? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Se irá? – pregunté. Hinata me miró y negó con su cabeza. Un gran alivio cruzó por mi cuerpo.

- Él decidió apoyarla, pero sé que se siente muy mal. – me quedé callada y no escuché mas. Me sentí enfurecida, si era verdad que esa tonta lo amaba ¿Por qué se iba? Y si él la amaba ¿Por qué la dejaba ir? Sonreí para mis adentros – me siento mal por ellos, se notaba que se _amaban _– torcí el gesto y mire con algo de furia a mi amiga.

- Si, pobres… pero ya que se puede hacer. También me siento mal, especialmente por tu hermano. – ella asintió. Le odiaba mentir a las personas, claro que no me sentía mal, ¿Quién se sentiría mal? Al contrario, me sentía alegre, feliz, realizada, era una gran noticia, al fin Neji volvería a ser solo para mí. O bueno, al menos mis ilusiones con él en mi sitio feliz no las oscurecería otra persona. Pero, si bien, yo estaba pensando en mí, pero ¿Dónde se suponía que quedaba Sai? ¿Dónde? Realmente ya ni me importaba. De verdad, yo era una persona horrible.

De tanto hablar con ella, no me di cuenta y la noche llegó por sorpresa, trayendo con ella la gélida caricia del viento. Neji, llegó a las 7 de la noche. Mis ojos lo miraban con dulzura y encanto, tenía una pequeña oportunidad.

- ¡oh! Sakura-chan, que bueno que estés aquí. Hacía tiempo que no te veía – habló él, después de saludarnos amablemente – lastima que Hanabi se haya quedado en la casa de una amiga, de seguro le habría encantado hablar contigo. Pero bueno, Hinata me comentó que tenías un novio… y que por eso ya casi no venías – me sonrojé de pies a cabeza, mi novio ¿eh? ¿Cómo decirle que lo tenía para olvidarlo?

- ehhh si, es solo que hoy cada uno decidió estudiar por separado. Ya que juntos no nos concentramos – mencioné sin malicia alguna, pero mi amiga se sonrosó un poco y Neji me echó una mirada picara. – No, es solo que a veces nos ponemos a hablar de mas y no terminamos lo que empezamos – él se acercó a mí y me desordenó los cabellos con su mano

- No te preocupes, eres grande, no nos tienes que explicar nada. – dijo para después marcharse. Mi corazón se aceleró, escuchaba cada latido de este. A decir verdad, era tan poco lo que él hacía para prender de nuevo la llama de amor que sentía por él, a comparación de todo las estupideces que yo planeaba para olvidarme por segundos que existía.

Toda la demás noche, lo único que hacían las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos era escudriñar cada perfecto punto de su rostro, de su cuerpo. Me quedé aquella noche y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Cuando Hinata al fin se había quedado dormida, sin permiso bajé las escaleras en busca de algo de agua, llegué hasta la cocina, abrí la nevera y de pronto escuché su voz tras de mí. Me quedé pasmada, no sabía si voltear y verlo y aprovechar esa oportunidad o tal vez, dejarla ir, como siempre.

- Hola, creo que tú tampoco pudiste dormir – lo miré confusa y moví mi cabeza dándole la razón. - ¿quieres ver algo de televisión? eso me ayuda - hice lo mismo, sin dirigir palabra alguna aprobé aquella decisión, por mas absurda y tonta que me pareciese. Me senté a su lado, tratando de no pensar demasiado, sabía que ninguna de mis expectativas se volverían reales, asumiendo claro, un papel realista. Ambos nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo, prefería mil veces salir de allí que quedarme sin escuchar su voz ¿realmente estaba triste?

- Neji – me atreví a mencionar su nombre entre suspiros, él me miró como siempre. Me aclaré la garganta y supuse tal vez que mi pregunta sería muy directa e incomoda, pero necesitaba escuchar de su boca aquellas palabras que a la final, sabía que me desilusionarían por completo - ¿por qué la apoyas? se va ir ¿a caso no la amas? – lo miré confusa, necesitaba al menos un si o un no, algo que me orientara, o algo que me dejara al final sin esperanzas

- Claro, la amo… la amo con toda mi alma – su cabeza reposó en mi hombro, me estremecí un poco y suspiré en silencio – pero por eso, no me gustaría que ella dejara de hacer las cosas que le gustan. No por mí tiene que abstenerse de las cosas… - hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio, su mirada cristalina se fijó en mis ojos esmeraldas y me sonrió amargamente – pero, a veces quisiera poder decirle que no se vaya – me quedé contemplando su rostro, era tan guapo, el simple hecho de mirarlo provocaba en mí una gran felicidad. De verdad, lo necesitaba para respirar. Sin pensarlo moví mi mano y la llevé hasta su rostro. Acaricié con pasividad cada extensión de aquella lisa y tosca piel.

- Sabes, si yo fuera ella… jamás me alejaría de ti, porque si te amo el deseo mas grande que he de tener sería tenerte a mi lado, verte todos los días y sentirme feliz porque estés allí para mí – lo dije con tanta pasión, con tanto deseo, que pensé que podía hasta llegar a ser una confesión de amor. Él se me quedó mirando. Sonrió y su mano tocó la mía que se encontraba en su piel. La fue bajando lentamente hasta su boca y la besó como un preciado tesoro. Mis mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecía que mi cuerpo se quemaba y quizás así era, porque por dentro estaba que explotaba.

- Gracias – mencionó y su rostro se fue acercando un poco mas al mío. Me sentí intimidada por aquella magnificencia, me sentía en el más lujoso y grande cielo, el corazón arremetía contra mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar lentamente, tan lento que deduje que tal vez nunca cesaría. Su boca arropó mis finos labios, aunque no fuese mi primer beso, fue como si lo estuviese dando, mi experiencia no tenía comparación con la de él. Mis manos tímidas, se fueron despertando y tomaron su rostro. Me sentía como en un sueño o tal vez en un cuento, pero algo me decía que eso terminaría mal. Me dejé llevar por unos minutos mas, sus brazos me tomaron posesivamente y me dejé caer en el mueble. Él estaba encima de mí y lo sentía, sentía su cuerpo calido tan cerca, su boca explorando la mía era la sensación mas gratifica. Sus manos tocaban mi espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos en mi espalda, provocándome una mayor sensación de estar en una fantasía. Me dejé llevar aun más y bajé mis manos hasta su espalda, atreviéndome a subir su camiseta… mas un gruñido de frustración salió de los labios de ambos al separarnos.

- Neji… ¿sucede algo? – pregunté, quería seguir allí, quería seguir besando cada extensión de su piel, él no tenía idea de cuanto había deseado un momento tan excelso como aquel.

- Sakura… no, es que… tú eres muy pequeña – me quedé sin palabras, indignada, con ganas de morirme. Pensaba que ese beso, esa escena podía ser un sentimiento guardado de él por parte mía, pero si decía que yo era muy pequeña, eso quería decir que él por ser mayor que yo, nunca en su vida iba a sentir algo por mí parecido al amor de novios, nunca me iba a ver como una mujer. Me quedé en silencio y suavemente me paré, era tan frustrante aquel sentimiento que procuré no hacerlo sentir mal, ya que era yo la mas tonta de todas las mujeres. – Sakura, lo siento – se paró frente a mí e intento tocarme, mas impulsivamente lo empujé, estaba frustrada y él lo sabía o al menos lo sospechaba – además tienes un novio al que…

- Cállate, a veces no entiendo si eres así o simplemente es que te haces. ¡Hay cosas que prefiero antes de las que crees que son importantes para mí! – él me analizó con sus ojos y se alejó otro poco de mi lado, supe que debía tan solo callar y dejarme llevar por una mentira mas – si, tienes razón, lo siento, soy muy pequeña para ti. Que duermas – dije y caminé dándole la espalda, no deseaba que me mirara, no deseaba que estuviese cerca, cerré los ojos para no morirme de dolor, ojala esa fuese una pesadilla, porque ya quería despertar.

Después de eso, él me evitó y por supuesto yo a él, ya ni nos podíamos ver y eso era aun mucho mas doloroso. Tenten se marchó al tiempo, pero no fui capaz de disfrutar esto, porque toda mi ilusión se perdió.

Al tiempo Sai me terminó, había conocido una chica mucho mas hermosa que yo.

Busqué a otros hombres, tratando de sanar aquella herida o mejor dicho aquellas heridas que si bien solo las sabe curar el tiempo.

Una tarde, fui a visitar a mi querida amiga, teniendo en cuenta que él no iba a estar. Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Me había puesto un vestido corto y escotado, planeaba salir con mi novio de turno. Pero al llamar a la puerta, la persona que me abrió fue Neji, allí estaba él, con su mirada fija en mí, como si yo fuera una diosa.

- Sakura – pronunció y yo intenté sonreír, más esa mueca no hacia referencia a una. Mi corazón volvió a palpitar cien veces más rápido de lo normal y me quedé contemplando su perfección.

- Hola – se me imposibilitaba la capacidad de llamarlo por su nombre - ¿Hinata está? – pregunté y él asintió. Me dejó seguir y al entrar a la sala, lo primero que vi, fue a un hombre demasiado guapo, con ojos negros como la noche, cabello oscuro que contrastaba con perfección con su pálida piel.

- ehhh sakura, él es Uchiha Sasuke, es mi psicólogo – dijo Neji tras de mí. Me quedé unos minutos explorando con la mirada la belleza de ese hombre. Me tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que él tenía la mano estirada. La tomé rápido para que no pensara que estaba embobada con él.

- Mucho gusto, soy Haruno Sakura – él no sonrió pero su mirada era alusiva a degustar mi presencia

- si, lo se, Neji siempre me habla de usted, es un placer – sentí como sus labios fríos tocaban la tersa piel de mi mano y me quedé aun mas anonadada. Neji al rato mencionó que iría por Hinata y me dejó a solas con él. Traté de sonreír mas el inesperado encuentro con Neji me había dejado una sensación amarga. Pero, las resientes palabras de sasuke, al decirme que Neji hablaba de mí, me llenaron de curiosidad, el sosiego del momento se volvió intenso, deseaba preguntarle, deseaba dejar de morderme la lengua y preguntar qué le había comentado sobre mí. Lo miré fijamente, me quedé otro rato contemplando su magnificencia, mis ojos se deleitaban pacíficamente ante aquel manjar visual que se presentaba, es que ese hombre era el segundo más guapo que yo había visto. Él me miró algo incomodo y fingió una sonrisa – ¿sucede algo? – Me preguntó y yo simplemente negué con la cabeza – ah… bueno – dijo y volvió a voltear su mirada.

- Bueno, la verdad es que si. Me preguntaba que tanto le ha dicho Neji sobre mí – él se mofó de mi comentario con una curación de sus labios, sentí como si fuera una persona fría, ego centrista, soberbia, pero que va, sí todos los psicólogos para mí eran personas tontas y sosiegas.

- Sabe usted jovencita – me miró fijamente. Me quedé grogui con solo verlo – yo como profesional no le puedo contar eso – sentí como su gélida mirada seguía inexpresiva sobre mí – y si tanto desea saberlo – calló por unos instantes, instantes en los cuales se acercó a mí y suavemente llevó sus labios hasta mi oído y como el susurro del viento, me cantó una lasciva melodía – pregúnteselo usted misma – me quedé sin aliento al escuchar su voz tan varonil, tan sexy, tan de otro mundo. Me sonrosé y me quedé inmóvil, incapaz de salir de tan soberana prisión. Balbuceé de nuevo, ya no se me daba la gana de respirar, ese hombre era supremamente guapo.

- Cof cof cof – aparté la mirada de aquellos ojos azabaches y los fijé en la persona que nos miraba fijamente… Sasuke se rió jocosamente y se alejó del lado mío y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio. – Hinata dice que la esperes en el auto, ella ya baja, ahora si no te molesta... ¿te puedes ir? – yo lo miré fijamente anonadada ante aquel expresión, torcí mis ojos y sin vacilar me pare indignada. Caminé hasta llegar a la salida y me quedé allí, esperando.

- Imbecil – mascullé y me quedé mirando la luz del día.

Y quizás ese día y el día en que besé a Neji, fueron los días que marcaron mi vida. Como dije anteriormente ¿Cómo olvidarse de la persona que uno ama con el corazón? Pero… "es que amar no es lo mismo que depender" o eso me dijo aquella persona que se jacta de afirmar que solo vive por mí. Aquella persona que lo único que hace es martirizarse con un amor imposible, porque a la final y no lo amo… o al menos trato de engañarme.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Bien, como dije anteriormente este es como una introducción o mejor dicho una larga explicación del porque del segundo capitulo y aunque el final fue algo in entendible les digo que sigan el fic y así se daran cuenta el por qué de aquellas palabras.

Espero sus reviews que me digan que no les gustó, que debo cambiar o si bien, decir algo positivo sobre mi historia la esperaré con ganas.

Espero que se cuiden bye. Y pues a las personas que leyeron Retrato Color Carmín, otro día subo el Epilogo ya que apenas esta en formación y tengo muchas tareas….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola minna-san

Bien aquí he subido un capitulo de este nuevo fic. Espero que les guste.

Ya saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, pero este fic si.

**Descríbeme la sensación del amor**

**Capitulo 1: **

Miraba con disgusto la llegada del crepúsculo a través de mi ventana. Odiaba recordar aquellas cosas que abatían mi corazón, buscaba una significativa opción que me dijera que debía olvidarme de él, mas lo único que llegaba a mi mente era la misma mísera idea que el viento se había llevado: conseguir a otro. ¿Dónde iba a conseguir a alguien mucho mejor que Neji?

Me estiré en el acolchado mueble y respiré hondo. Sentía mi cara pegajosa, había llorado toda una tarde. ¿Tanto le temía a desprenderme de alguien? Me horrorizaba la idea, pero si, era cierto, dependía de las otras personas y no de mí para sentirme amada, apreciada. Cuan tonta podía llegar a ser en este tipo de situaciones amorosas.

Me levanté de la cama algo mareada, sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas. No había comido aun y pretendía el no hacerlo.

Caminé hasta el baño, miré mi macabro rostro a través de aquel cristal. Miré asustada esos ojos jade rojizos e hinchados, mi piel nívea con caminos negros desde los ojos hasta el finalizar mi cara. Curvé mi boca en un gesto de desaprobación total, ya estaba harta, estaba cansada, siempre era lo mismo, siempre terminaba siendo rechazada, me sentía mal y siempre que me sentía mal algo iba a ponerme peor.

Miré el pequeño baño de mi apartamento, tan solo había pasado 6 meses desde que me había mudado allí. No quería resultar una molestia para mis padres y mucho menos para mi amiga Hinata. Creía firmemente en no volver a ese lugar, no iba a verlo, no iba a saber nada de él, no de nuevo. Quería ser feliz y él no me iba a hacer feliz, porque era un idiota. O… ¿era yo la idiota?

Como fuese, ya no me interesaba. Algún día se iba a pasar ese dolor que seguía consumiendo mi corazón, quizás, algún día pasaría todo por lo que estaba viviendo.

Abrí la llave del lavabo, miré como cada gota de agua iba cayendo hasta convertirse en una pequeña cascada. Estiré mis manos y dejé que se llenaran del cristalino líquido. Sin esperar mucho, mojé mi rostro y froté mis manos contra él, ya no iba a dejar que nada de eso me hiciera sentir mal, yo era joven, solo contaba con 18 años, estaba estudiando medicina y era… prácticamente independiente. Iba a encontrar a alguien mejor que ese idiota, de eso estaba segura y no me importaría nada, absolutamente nada.

Pasadas las 10, tomé mi bolso y salí disparada de mi casa. Un buen lugar para olvidar podía ser la barra de un bar.

Me deslicé con gracia hasta colarme entre la multitud de gente que atestaba el lugar. Mi apariencia de niña se podía camuflar con una buena cantidad de maquillaje y afirmar con la identificación que tenía. Era demasiado fácil entrar cuando quisiera a ese lugar. Me colé desapercibida entre algunos jóvenes, nadie me había notado, es mas, creo que nadie me conocía.

Me senté en la primera silla que encontré vacía en la barra y con una cara de despreocupación miré al camarero.

- Buenas noches, me podría dar lo mas fuerte que tenga, por favor – dije con una voz melodiosa que resultaba difícil hacerla pasar por la de una adulta. Él hombre me miró y me analizó por unos segundos. Su rostro no pareció inmutarse, más sin embargo vi en su expresión un desden por atenderme.

- Creo que es demasiado fuerte para las niñas como usted, jovencita. – lo miré fijamente, sus palabras no me causaban gracia y mucho menos el tono que empleaba para decirlas – mejor algo suave, una piña colada o algo mejor – sonrió altaneramente, eso me chocaba de las personas.

- Mire, deseo algo fuerte, no discutiré con usted – él me miró con un claro tono burlón dibujado en su aspecto y asintió. – Gracias – dije amargamente mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. Todos estaban en compañía de alguien, el ambiente era mas alegre de lo que esperaba, algo dentro de mí se retorcía de dolor, no podía cambiar la expresión de mi rostro, era mas el supuesto dolor que yo me había puesto a cargar que las intenciones de verme lo suficiente amigable para que cualquier idota cayese a mis pies. Mi cabeza reposó sobre una de mis manos y mi cabello cubrió mi rostro por aquel lado. Miré fijamente el lugar y cada pareja que estaba allí, me producía unas temibles ganas de vomitar, aunque eran mas las ganas de volver a llorar. Sonreí melancólicamente buscando el momento indicado de salir corriendo de ese fantasioso mundo al cual no pertenecía.

- Aquí tiene, señorita. – me anunció la voz del camarero, haciéndome bajar del mundo decepcionante que yo misma había creado. Tomé la copa y sin pensarlo dos veces la arremetí contra mi boca, esperando que todo el líquido se deslizara sin piedad alguna dentro de mi garganta. Apreté mis ojos fuertemente al sentir el fastidioso sabor, era demasiado fuerte. Escuché la risa ahogada del hombre que me había atendido. Le dediqué una sombría0 mirada y Lugo dibujé en mi rostro una delicada sonrisa.

- Otro por favor – él me complació en unos cuantos minutos. Tenía otra copa de aquel néctar del infierno. Estaba segura que esa noche estaría allí y no sería capaz de cumplir mi cometido. Solo lo olvidaría entre copas, por una simple noche. – Gracias – susurré mientras hacía el ademán de brindar por el hombre que estaba frente de mí. Él sonrió irónicamente. Me tomé ese veneno lo más rápido que fuese posible y pedí por otro más.

Después de otra copa, escuché unos pasos acercarse a mí por el lado en que no podía ver nada por la acción de mi cabello. Suspiré aliviada y cansada mientras tomaba entre mi mano otra copa de aquellas, a la 5 ya estaría peor que mal.

- Hola, dame una de las de siempre – escuché la voz de un hombre cerca de mí. Era una voz varonil y endemoniadamente sexy, aunque algo familiar, estaba segura de haberla escuchado en alguna parte, pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para identificarla. Llevé aquella copa hasta asirla con mis labios y dejar de nuevo que el suave brebaje llenara de nuevo mi garganta.

- Haruno Sakura… ¿no? – abrí los ojos sorprendida al escuchar mi nombre, me tensé un poco, era algo degradante que alguien que me conociese me viera de aquella forma. No miré súbitamente como cualquier aludido hubiese hecho, pedí formalmente otra copa y sin dudar, volteé a ver quien me hablaba.

Lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos totalmente oscuros, una piel nívea y perfecta, una sonrisa petulante pero hermosa, lo primero que vi fue al mismo demonio en forma de ángel. Sonreí e intenté acordarme de su nombre, pero ya mi cabeza me empezaba a dar vueltas como si estuviese bailando una danza lamentable. A mi mente se vino una alusión de él y fue lo primero que se osó a escapar de mi boca.

- El psicólogo de Neji… ¿no?....

- Sasuke – me corrigió, yo reí avergonzada y mis mejillas se cubrieron de rojo.

- Lo siento, Sasuke-san – corregí inmediatamente. Él me miró fijamente, su sonrisa se extendió un poco más. - ¿Cómo ha estado? – pregunté al ver como mi copa y la copa de él llegaban al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien. ¿Y usted? – sonreí y le miré

- No tan bien como a usted, supongo – él rió por debajo y se acercó un poco mas a mí, me sentí como tonta al verlo, era como ver a un hombre perfecto, como aquellos que narran en aquellas historias de amor y ficción, un hombre carente de defectos físicos.

- ¿Está sola? Espero que no le moleste mi compañía – yo negué con la cabeza y alcé mi copa y la lleve hasta chocarla con la de él.

- No, me ofendería que se fuera y me dejara sola – dije entre risas y miradas socarronas. Que atrevida debía verme al coquetear con un hombre mucho mayor que yo. Pero al tiempo sentía como que si nada de eso importase, no cometía pecado alguno, o al menos todavía no.

- Me siento muy alagado – se bufó siguiéndome el juego y brindando felizmente conmigo. Me quedé minutos observando su mirada gélida pero penetrante, intenté sonreírle lo que más pude, pero por desgracia mis intentos fueron en sí fallidos. Empezamos una conversación muy pulida, hablamos de cosas triviales, llegando a otras que no eran más importantes que las anteriores.

- ¿Dónde vives? – le pregunté animada, efectos del alcohol.

- Unas calles más adelante. – yo sonreí y me acerqué un poco más a su cuerpo. No sé lo que mi mente pensaba en aquel momento si es que acaso pensaba, yo solo hacía cosas remotas para conquistar a un hombre, pero eso no era lo que de verdad yo quería.

Después de unos tragos más, me sentí más que peor, todo daba vueltas y ya ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, solo sentía los barullos de las personas. Sentí como unos tibios brazos se apoderaban de mí y como un susurro me hacía sentir mejor cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse entre mis ojos. No recuerdo lo que había dicho o hecho para que eso sucediese, pero ya que, no sabía que había hecho y ya no me interesaba, estaba sola en un lugar irreconocible, era la casa de mi absurda soledad.

Abrí mis ojos sin ganas, sentía unos martillazos golpear contra mi cabeza. Aun me encontraba mareada y no tenía ni idea en donde me encontraba. Supuse que era mi hogar, mas el color de las paredes era parcialmente distinto. El aroma que desprendía las sabanas azuladas que me cubrían era demasiado varonil como para ser mías, no recordaba que mi apartamento fuese así. Me quedé por un momento meditando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, solo recordaba el magnifico rostro de aquel hombre que me había acompañado. Arrugué mi frente ¿Qué tan probable podía ser que yo me hubiese acostado con él?

Me arrepentí de haberme hecho esa pregunta cuando un fuerte brazo me sostuvo por la cintura posesivamente y el suave aliento de una respiración chocó contra mi nuca. ¿Qué se suponía que había hecho?

Traté de calmarme mas era imposible, mi corazón estaba más que acelerado tenía ganas de pegarme contra la pared. Pero lo que más me inquietaba era si acaso él le iba a decir aquello a Neji. No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar en aquel momento. Respiré hondo y traté de deslizarme bajo esos fuertes brazos.

Me empecé a resbalar por las cobijas de aquel lugar total y completamente desconocido para mí, era demasiado complicado pero no imposible. Me arrepentía de mi faceta coqueta, me había acostado con un hombre mucho mayor que yo, yo solo tenía 18 y ese hombre unos 36-37. ¡Malditas copas!

En unos instantes sentí como si él se levantase y la prisión de la cual intentaba escapar se había marchado. Miré avergonzada hacia arriba, donde suponía que encontraría su rostro. Y si, así fue. Él me miró con cara de pocos amigos y forzó un poco su boca para regalarme una sonrisa.

- Me alegra que ya hayas despertado. – mencionó él con una voz demasiado provocativa si me preguntan, yo estaba lo suficiente aterrorizada como para no responderle y salir corriendo de allí. Tragué fuerte y me caí en el piso por tratar de terminar mi antigua labor de escabullirme entre sus sabanas. - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con una voz tenue pero resonante.

- Lo siento, lo que sea que haya pasado anoche fue un malentendido, no se acerque y ya me voy. No pasó nada – dije mientras me paraba ágilmente. Vi como una risa burlona se desplegaba de su garganta. Su cuerpo se movió en un fugaz movimiento, como si fuese un depredador y yo su sumisa presa. Me concentré tanto en su desnudo pecho, que ignoré el hecho de que para tener sexo debíamos estar desnudos completamente y yo no lo estaba, sólo me hacía falta mi abrigo y mis zapatos. Me removí fuertemente al sentir como quedaba entre sus brazos y la pared. Él alzó una ceja y una sonrisa sosiega se formó en su rostro.

- Pero… ¿qué sucede? ¿No quieres intentarlo ahora que estamos más concientes de nuestros actos? – me quedé sin palabras, pero no sé muy bien porque, habían dos posibles razones. Una, la cual era la mas acertada de todas y era que estaba nerviosa y asustada, era como si alguien me hubiese violado o algo por el estilo. Odiaba no recordar nada excepto que fui yo quien le pidió coquetamente que se quedara toda la noche conmigo. - ¿qué sucede, Sa-ku-ra? – me sentí mas inquieta y pensé en la otra posibilidad y era la mas imparcial de todas y era que su magnificencia, su belleza, su cuerpo, su todo me cegase por momentos y me llevase a un estado de… mmm… estupidez completo.

- Le juro que yo no quería, pero no lo culpo, porque también fue mi culpa – sentía que mis labios empezaban a temblar. Estaba dudando y sentía miedo, no, mejor culpa, me sentía como una idiota. Sabía que quería llorar y escapar, escapar como siempre. – Me voy y listo, aquí no sucedió nada – le dije, él se acercó más a mí y sentí su aliento chocar contra mi cuello. Me sentía bien, pero no quería sentirme así.

- No tienes porque decir eso – se alejó de allí y me volví a perder en aquellos ojos enormes y oscuros. Sostuve el aire y apreté mis ojos – porque no pasó nada. – se despegó de mí y me quedé anonadada, lo miré con ojos incrédulos y asquientos. – Y yo que pensaba que era un galán – dije para mis adentros, medio enojada y medio aliviada, porque era bueno que yo fuese una más que estuvo en su cama.

- Me alegra que entiendas, pero, creo que debes ser un poco más cortés, de todos modos estuvimos – no me gustaba esa palabra y se tornaba un tanto desagradable – ya sabes, juntos. – vi como sus ojos saltaban encima de los míos como si le que dijese fuera algo del otro mundo.

- Claro que no, si no te has fijado, aún llevas tus ropas. No creo que haya pasado algo del otro mundo, no lleves las cosas a ese punto – levantó una camisa del suelo y se la colocó – sabes, fue muy divertido ver tu expresión. Anoche no sucedió nada, es enserio, no me llaman la atención las – me volvió a analizar de pies a cabeza y luego hizo un gesto poco formal – niñas, – me quedé anonadada, se sintió como un golpe en el estomago - que aparentan ser "grandes", ve a la casa de tus _papis_ – mis ojos quedaron en blanco. Lo miré con odio profundo, eso no me podía estar pasando a mí.

- Entonces ¿para qué te acercaste a mí? – él contrajo sus hombros y negó con la cabeza

- Cosas mías – dijo – quizás tenía curiosidad de ti. – Admitió – pero no como lo que piensas, solo quería analizarte, es divertido conocer a mujeres que sufren de amor – me quedé aun más helada que antes e hice mala cara. Lo intenté fulminar con mi mirada, pero parecía que no le interesara

- Gracias – dije sarcásticamente y miré mis ropas, asegurándome de que fuese verdad. Me sentí aún más idiota que antes. – muérete ¿si? – busqué con la mano la perilla, pero no la encontré donde se suponía que debía estar. Miré al lado contrario y allí la vi. Gemí inconforme y como pude salí de aquella habitación. Escuché como unos pasos me seguían, esa era la peor semana de todas las que había pasado.

-¿Te llevo? – Escuché su voz y sentí ganas de volverme a él y pegarle en la cara – creo que son las 11 pasadas, no me molestaría el hacerlo – una amplia sonrisa se curvo por su rostro

- No, me puedo ir sola – dije. Él volvió a sonreír. Volteé de nuevo y me quedé atónita al ver la enorme casa en la cual me encontraba.

- ¿te llevo? – volvió a inquirir. Yo seguí derecho y no me pude detener a deleitarme con tantas cosas hermosas. Sentí como una de sus manos se curvaba entre mi muñeca. – disculpa que te haya ofendido, soy un imprudente, déjame llevarte para disculparme – me reí por debajo y alcé una ceja. - ¿por favor? – asentí resignada, de todos modos necesitaba llegar temprano.

Él me guió por todo su apartamento y me llevó justo a la salida. El edificio era gigantesco y hermoso, se notaba que debía tener dinero. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Vi un coche que por su aspecto parecía ser un modelo reciente, no pasaba de ese mismo año. No lo distinguí ya que no sabía las marcas ni los modelos ni nada sobre carros. Él me abrió la puerta amablemente y yo subí.

El viaje fue silencioso, sentía como si en el aire hubiese una tensión, una gran tensión. Solo abrí la boca para dirigirle por donde debía cruzar.

Mi mente se quedó en un lugar un momento, esto no quitaba el hecho de que la resaca aún estuviese allí fija. Me preguntaba si todos me verían igual, si todos me miraran como una simple niña. Una niña sin gracia. Tenía que afrontarlo, yo era muy pequeña para cualquier hombre como Neji o como Sasuke si fuese el caso.

- ¿Aquí? – su voz me despertó súbitamente. Yo miré por la ventana y asentí.

- Gracias – dije sin ánimos. Intenté abrir la puerta pero no pude. Un abastecedor calor me cubrió, volteé mi rostro y vi el suyo cerca al mío, pero no me miraba, sus manos pasaron cerca de mi estomago hasta asir el mango de la puerta, después de abrirla guió su mirada hasta la mía. Me quedé estupefacta al verla, era como la primera vez.

- Hasta luego – dijo él, yo asentí y salí rápidamente del carro. Mi corazón arremetía fuertemente contra mi pecho. Cerré suavemente la puerta y me despedí con la mano.

Respiré hondo al ver como su carro se marchaba sin dar espera alguna, no quería volver a ver a ese hombre en toda mi vida, como tampoco quería ver a Neji. Me quedé en silencio y entré a la residencia. Caminé por los pasillos y subí unas cuantas escaleras.

Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y no se me daba la gana de subirla. Caminé unos pasos más, hasta que escuché el sonido de una muy conocida voz.

- Sakura – miré fijamente aquellos ojos y me quedé casi boquiabierta, había olvidado todo por completo.

- ¿Neji? ¿Qué sucede? – me atreví a preguntar, no entendía nada. Su cuerpo se acercó al mío y sin detenerse, sus brazos me abrigaron bajo su cuerpo.

- Te amo – me quedé en silencio y sentí el olor al alcohol que desprendía su cuerpo. Lo abracé sin fuerzas y solo me resguardé más en su cuerpo.

- Tu hermana debe estar preocupada, entra, la llamaré y le diré que te irás cuando estés mejor. – suspiré cansada. Me gustaba la idea de que él se quedara un poco más, pero me incomodaba su presencia, o mejor dicho, me incomodaba los estragos que él formaba en mí cuando estaba cerca.

- De verdad, te amo – no me soltó. Y después sus labios recorrieron los míos, era lindo estar en ese sueño. Lo miré a los ojos, pero lo que primero se pintó en mi mente fue la mirada gélida y penetrante de él, de Sasuke.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Bien, espero que les guste este primer capitulo, ahora si empieza lo bueno. Muchas gracias por todos sus antiguos reviews y gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que les guste mucho. Bye nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA!!!

Ufff… después de meses y meses de desaparecida volví…. -.- Y yo que pensé que iba a quedar como autora desaparecida. Jajajaja… bueno, la verdad es que no estaba desaparecida solo muy ocupada y supongo que en este momento en vez de estar escribiendo debería estar haciendo las tareas pero ¡bah! Las copiaré, ustedes son más importantes. Aunque alguien me va a matar por eso…

Sí, de seguro muchos deben querer matarme pero es enserio no actualicé por el colegio, primero que las presentaciones, luego que los exámenes, siempre las tareas que no faltan… y luego -.- un profesor de filosofía con un proyecto en mente en el cual le ayudo haciendo un articulo y el tonto lo pierde -,- . hooo!!!

También debo sacar tiempo para ustedes pero mi colegio no lo entiende.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Capitulo2: **

**A veces la verdad llega a ser aparente.**

No me incomodaba tener a Neji junto a mí, la verdad no. Su compañía llegaba a ser gratifica, además… eso era lo que siempre había soñado, escuchar salir de sus labios, repentinamente aquel "te amo". Pero entonces… ¿por qué no me sentía bien? Resoplé y lo miré de soslayo, quizá era porque estaba borracho, dormido en mi sofá esperando inconcientemente a que llegaran por él.

Observe su cara, su piel, su cuerpo… ¡por Dios! Aún dormido se veía bien, pero no mejor que… - y aún no puedo creer lo que estaba pensando aquella vez, me sorprendí demasiado – Sasuke, el mismo Uchiha Sasuke.

Repasé el contorno de mi piel con un suave movimiento de mis dedos sobre esta, ese día había sido un día de demasiadas… ¿emociones?, sí, emociones.

Primero el _psicóloco_… después Neji, ¿ahora qué seguía? ¿Todos mis ex novios juntos?

No niego que verlo allí, acostado, con sus ojos cerrados, sus cabellos desordenados me provocaba una sensación de querer besarlo de nuevo. Deseaba tocar sus labios, una, dos, hasta que se me entumeciera la boca, pero en sí, ese sentimiento se sentía raro, ya que… se suponía que era compartido. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué me iba a decir cuando despertara? Seguro iba a pedir disculpas y se iría.

Caminé directamente hasta donde él se encontraba, me agaché a su altura y lo observé. Sentí cariño, aprecio, ternura, todo. Pero me preguntaba que tan cierto podía ser aquello, no deseaba ilusionarme… no más.

Me incliné un poco, procurando que nuestras bocas no se llegasen a rozar. Cerré mis ojos y aspiré su olor. Su hedor era una mezcla de olor a loción de hombre con algo de licor barato. Reí. Jamás lo había visto así, era sorprendente. Ya que desde pequeños, desde el mismo instante que me había empezado a gustar, lo idolatraba y le colocaba un gran altar con flores y velas aromatizantes, era como mi dios personal, por eso nunca llegué a pensar en verlo en condiciones humanas. Me preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Sakura? – me estremecí al escuchar su voz, era suave pero resonaba siempre con mucha fuerza en mis oídos. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con unas perlas fijas en mí. Yo sonreí apenada y me separé, además su aliento era horroroso.

- Neji, que bueno que despiertas, Hinata ya viene por ti…

- ¿Hinata? – se sentó alterado de un solo golpe, sus ojos se cerraron y emitió un leve quejido. Sin pensarlo dos veces y aún con su cara estreñida me miró fijamente – Maldición, no debiste decirle a ella… ahora se va a preocupar. – se levantó ágilmente, más sin embargo se fue para atrás, le sonreí al ver como perdía el equilibrio, ahora yo podía regañarlo.

- Le dije porque estas en esas condiciones. No podrás ir solo a casa… ¿o si? - me fulminó con su mirada, yo le sonreí triunfante. – Aparte, Hinata de seguro estaba más preocupada porque no fuiste a pasar la noche a casa, que por encontrarte así. – terminé y me levante cruzando los brazos.

- Olvídalo, llámala y dile que no venga. Puedo pedirle el favor a alguien más – buscó entre sus bolsillos algo, pero no encontró nada, maldijo una y otra y otra vez, me reí por dentro aunque mi cara fuera dura. – se me perdió el celular…

- Yo la llamo, pero debes pedirle el favor a alguien, o sino… la llamo – le dije, su boca se ladeó un poco. Se me acercó lo suficiente, abrió sus brazos y en contados segundos yo ya reposaba en su pecho entre ellos. Me quedé anonadada, al principio sentí miedo, luego felicidad, pero de nuevo miedo. No podía respirar, se me había olvidado como hacerlo. – Neji… - me quejé, él me despegó un poco. Me miró de nuevo con esos ojos fijos. – mm..... déjame llamar. – el rió inaudiblemente, pero lo sentí, sabía cuando lo hacía o cuando no.

Después de llamar a Hinata, aunque parecía muy preocupada aceptó sin quejarse, ella conocía más a su hermano que yo.

Luego le presté el teléfono a él, habló un rato con ella y luego llamó a su amigo o amiga, o quien fuese que lo iba a recoger.

Al terminar, nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo, yo de vez en cuando lo miraba y me preguntaba si quizá lo que pasaba era real o un sueño, pero no sabía que responderme.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunté para romper el hielo. Asintió con pena. Me levanté y también recordé que de seguro se estaba muriendo de un dolor de cabeza terrible. Caminé hasta la cocina y antes de preparar cualquier cosa le llevé unas pastas y agua. Al estar a su lado, se las ofrecí con temor, más, sin embargo, las tomó.

Una media hora después alguien llamó a la puerta.

Seguía escéptica a lo que podía suceder. No quería ilusionarme, y veía que él tampoco quería ilusionarme.

Abrí la puerta. Mis ojos reposaban en los zapatos de, - que alivio era un hombre – un hombre, fueron subiendo y ¡Dios! Esa contextura era…

- Sasuke – dije sin ánimos. Todas las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente, las de la mañana se acumularon como locas y descubrí que todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que había visto a Neji allí en el portal de mi casa, no había sido capaz de cambiarme. Él sonrió y me miró de pies a cabeza, escrutándome descaradamente.

- Sakura – respondió con ironía. Estiró la mano en forma de puño. Yo lo miré y luego miré su mano. – Se te quedó esto en mi apartamento – puse mi mano para que me entregara lo que fuese que se me hubiese olvidado. Dejó caer de la suya unos pendientes, genial, se me habían quedado mis pendientes. Lo miré de nuevo. – la próxima espero que no dejes tirado otra cosa, no vendré a traértela. – dijo glorioso. Me guiñó un ojo. Dentro de mi estomago sentí un gran vacío. ¿Próxima vez? ¡JA! En sus sueños.

- No creo que haya próxima vez – le dije – y si eso era todo adiós. – intenté cerrar la puerta, más él puso el pie para no dejar que eso ocurriera.

- ¿Segura? Porque yo no estoy seguro – dijo, sin querer mis ojos fueron directamente a esos pozos. Me quedé como idiota mirándolos, eran completamente hipnotizantes y su voz ¡por Dios! Esa voz…, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta que nuestros cuerpos llegaran a una minima de espacio. Me sonrojé y quité mi mirada. - ¿no volverías a pasar una noche conmigo? - su mano traviesa subió hasta asir mi rostro, mientras que la otra llegaba a posarse sobre mi cintura. Escuché latir mi corazón fuertemente.

- Suéltame…

- ¿Pasa algo, Sakura? - escuché la voz de Neji, intuitivamente me separé de Sasuke. No cerré la puerta, pero intenté ocultar mi nerviosismo.

- No nada importante…

- Ah, Sasuke, te demoraste un poco. – dijo Neji, miré al pelinegro. Su sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro. Había ido por Neji, no por mí. Observé como ahogaba una risotada. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Sí, lo siento. Tenía que buscar algo… - me miró y luego miró a Neji. – adelántate al carro. Que pena contigo, Sakura-san ¿me prestarías el baño? – Neji no se inmutó, siguió derecho hasta salir. Yo asentí impulsada por… no sé, por algo. Sasuke entró con respeto.

Neji y yo nos miramos fijamente por contados segundos, él bajó la mirada y se despidió de mí con un suave meno de su mano. Parecía que quisiera huir de mí.

Entré cansada a la casa. Estaba confundida, como podía interpretar los deseos de un hombre de treinta y lo que fuera de años que tuviera.

Una leve presión en mi abdomen se dio, cuando el brazo protector de alguien lo apretaba y apretaba todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Su boca se fue acercando al lóbulo de mi oreja sin tener contacto con mi piel, sólo sentía algo de electricidad, no sé, era algo indescriptible. Me encogí, me sentía intimidada, bastante diría yo.

- Y a lo que estábamos hablando antes de que nos irrumpieran así… ¿qué dices? – alcé una ceja.

- Digo que me sueltes, por favor. – dije seriamente. No me soltó – voy a gritar…

- No me interesa, necesito saber lo que te dijo Neji. – abrí los ojos lo más que pude.

- Nada del otro mundo… - respondí. - ¿por qué? – le indagué olvidando que me hablaba al oído.

- Nada que te importe – me soltó fríamente, me devolvió una mirada gélida. Lo tomé de la manga de su camisa.

- Me importa, es mi amigo. – le reproché. Puso sus ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Problemas de él, no puedo decírtelos – se sacudió un poco dándome a entender que no quería que lo tocara. – Además, eres una niña, no lo entenderías. – dijo. Me ofendió su comentario, pero claro, no fui capaz de recriminarle cualquier cosa. Al contrario lo dejé marcharse.

Lo vi alejarse con gracia, me sorprendí a mí misma observando su… ¿trasero? Y que trasero… moví mi cabeza en varias direcciones y luego lo alcancé y lo encaré.

- Dime – exigí. Hizo una mueca de completo aburrimiento, desvió sus ojos a otro lugar y frunció su entrecejo. – Vamos, dime. – le volví a exigir.

- No es de tu incumbencia. Y si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo pregúntale a él…

- Por algo te pregunté a ti. – su gesto cambió de ser uno jocoso a uno estresado.

- No te diré – insistió, intentó soltarse de mí, pero no, no pudo. – Tsk eres tan molesta - lo miré con mi cara de corderito degollado. – Si tanto lo quieres saber…

Pensé que le había ganado, iba a saber más acerca de Neji, pero al contrario, no pasó aquello. Me quedé pasmada al sentir que el Uchiha ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y con suavidad me cargaba, sin hacer un peso aparente. Me quedé con los ojos en blanco, ahora si, de verdad no respiraba. Sentí vértigo y creo que empecé a lloriquear.

- Iremos a donde él y tú misma le preguntarás – empecé a dar patadas a la loca, grité lo más fuerte que pude en su oído. Pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

- ¡Bájame! – lloriqueé un buen rato, pero hasta que no paré, él no me soltó. – Baboso – escupí sin más.

- Ya te bajé ¿qué más quieres? – rió.

- Que me digas lo que tiene Neji. – volví a decir, él pareció pensar por varios segundos su respuesta.

- Ve y pregúntaselo tú. – dijo con seriedad para luego darme la espalda.

No insistí, era obvio que no me diría. Sobrio no. Sonreí maliciosamente. Esta noche volvería a usar mis encantos de mujer adulta, o bueno, casi adulta.

Llamé a Hinata después de unos minutos informándole que Neji iba en camino.

.

.

.

Por la noche, ya tenía listo mi plan de batalla. Está vez sería infalible.

Escogí el vestido más escotado y ceñido al cuerpo que encontré. Me peiné de manera sexy, recogí todo mi cabello en una coleta dejando unos mechones por fuera. Me maquillé lo mejor que pude, mi cara era la de una pequeña niña, pero esta vez estaba segura que al menos había crecido un año.

Me miré al espejo y me sentí bien. Ningún hombre se podría resistir a tanta belleza. Ni siquiera el hombre sexy, de trasero grande como él.

Al llegar al bar de la noche anterior, todos, absolutamente todos me observaron. Reí para mis adentros. Él no sería la excepción, era hombre. Fácil de manejar cuando habían curvas de por medio.

Me senté en la barra. El mesero que me había atendido la noche pasada me miró y su boca quedó formada en una perfecta "o", le sonreí coqueta.

- Hola… me das algo suave esta noche por favor – maldición, lo único no convincente de todo. Pero como obra de magia, me atendió lo más rápido que pudo.

Empecé a tomar mi bebida lentamente, busqué con la mirada a Sasuke. Necesitaba a ese idiota, no me iba a quedar con la duda. Sí, sabía que él era el psicólogo de Neji, pero seguía siendo algo que no dejaba de intrigarme, y más si me podía explicar el comportamiento del hermano de mi amiga. Me quedé como tonta postrada en la silla, rechazaba a cualquier tonto que desease entablar una conversación conmigo o quisiese bailar. Esta noche no estaba para terceros.

Los minutos pasaban lentos, parecían eternidades. Llamé al joven que atendía.

- Disculpa… ayer, el hombre que me acompañaba, Uchiha Sasuke, ¿sabe usted si hoy vendrá? - el joven alzó una ceja. Pero luego sonrió coqueto y negó con la cabeza.

- No, lo siento, no sé – volvió a decir. – Normalmente viene todas las noches, toma un par de copas y luego se marcha… pero si aún no ha llegado es posible que no venga – le devolví la sonrisa, para luego hacer un gesto de resentimiento. Si la él no venía, yo iría.

Salí de ese bar lo más rápido posible, tomé un taxi mientras sacaba mi celular.

Llamé a Hinata, su voz parecía adormilada.

- Hinata, hola, lo siento por llamar a esta hora, pero ¿sabes cuál es el numero del psicólogo de tu hermano? Quiero una cita con él – mi amiga dudó por varios segundos, pero entre más rápido se deshiciera de mí más rápido volvería a la cama. Cuando ella me lo dio me sentí realizada. Si no me decía nada, me tendría que aguantar horas y horas y horas… como paciente.

Ladeé mi sonrisa. Ese hombre iba a escupir cada cosa que yo debía saber.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Bien, me voy y espero no demorarme tanto para la próxima. Espero que lleguen a perdonarme por esto, pero si me quieren escribiendo como yo quiero hay que hacer una revolución contra las tareas y profesores que dejan trabajos de más para luego perderlos. Jajajaja. Bueno, espero que enserio no me quieran matar. Y gracias por sus lindos reviews bye.


End file.
